Un inocente juego
by sunsettshimmer
Summary: Bajo los efectos del alcohol,Rainbow Dash propone a sus amigas iniciar el inocente juego de la botella, las ponis no se sienten muy convencidas hasta que la pegaso les habla de un hechizo de pérdida de memoria que Twilight puede utilizar para olvidar todo lo ocurrido durante la noche,Todas aceptan,Pero el hechizo resulta no ser efectivo para dos ponis que recordarían todo(Rarijack)
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene yuri, es decir YeguaxYegua :)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Era de noche en ponyville, todos los habitantes del pueblo se encontraban en sus casas descansando en sus hogares, a excepción de seis amigas que no tenían ni la más mínima intención de descansar. Las seis ponis se encontraban haciéndole compañía a Applejack quien estaba sola en Sweet Apple Acres producto de un viaje que había emprendido su familia a Appleloosa.

El grupo de amigas había pasado por una semana totalmente estresante, debido a los viajes constantes que habían realizado a Canterlot a petición de la Princesa Celestia, para suerte de ellas, la oportunidad de acompañar a Applejack se había transformado en una perfecta ocasión para relajarse y divertiste, como hace mucho no lo hacían.

Tomaron la decisión de instalarse en la parte trasera del granero, era un lugar amplio el cual podían utilizar sin tener la preocupación de romper algo. Habían colocado una mesa en el centro del lugar para llevar a cabo la actividad escogida, el póker.

-Es tu turno Twilight—dijo Rainbow mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga unicornio.

La pegaso llevaba puesta una gorra y sus típicos lentes oscuros, estaba totalmente confiada que el juego seria de ella.

-Veamos…-Twilight miraba muy concentrada sus cartas buscando el movimiento correcto.

-Chicas luego de que Twilight juegue y sea mi turno otra vez, el juego acabara—Anuncio la pegaso cian riendo llena de confianza.

-No cantes victoria tan rápido Rainbow—Applejack rodo los ojos.

-Twilight! puedes jugar ya? Necesito hacer mi gran movimiento para ganar este juego y no puedo hacerlo si tú te tardas tanto-Rainbow había decidido omitir el consejo de Applejack.

-Aja! Lo tengo—Twilight tiro sus cartas sobre la mesa ante la vista de sus amigas

Cuatro ases. El juego tenia ganadora.

Los ojos se Rainbow se abrieron con asombro, la pegaso jamás imagino que Twilight podría ganar, arruinando su movimiento final.

-Te lo dije Rainbow!—La poni granjera golpeo el hombro de su amiga sin poder evitar reír por la expresión que tenía.

-Wow Twilight! Eres muy buena en esto!—Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa gigantesca—Mas suerte para la próxima Dashie!

-No debes enojarte Rainbow…- Una voz tímida animo a la mejor voladora de Equestria.

-No estoy enojada, Fluttershy—entre dientes maldijo su suerte.

-Oh lo siento yo solo…-

-Ya basta!—Grito volando de su asiento tirando las cartas por todo el lugar—Este juego es bastante aburrido.

-Ja! Lo dices por que no has podido ganar en tres ocasiones—Applejack susurro con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que Rainbow se molestara aún más.

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo realmente divertido?—

-¿Tienes alguna idea en mente, querida?—Pregunto la unicornio fashionista.

-Claro que si—Rainbow froto sus cascos y rio maliciosamente.

Las ponis miraban con atención a Rainbow Dash que parecía tener una idea bastante buena en mente, al menos para ella.

-¿Applejack por qué no vas por un poco de tu deliciosa cidra?—los ojos de Rainbow brillaban como nunca.

-¿Esa era tu gran idea?—La agricultora alzo una ceja.

-Vamos Applejack! Cuando traigas la cidra todo se pondrá mejor, lo juro—le guiño el ojo a la poni terrestre que la miraba incrédula.

-Oh! Dashie quiere emborracharse!—Pinkie comenzó a saltar alrededor de sus amigas.

-¿Que opinan chicas?—Pregunto Applejack esperando escuchar las opiniones de sus amigas.

-um…por mi está bien…-Respondió Fluttershy ganándose una amplia sonrisa por parte de su mejor amiga.

-Si Rainbow dice que será divertido…yo quiero diversión!— grito la poni fiestera.

-Aunque no es mi estilo, estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Rainbow— Rarity sonrió.

Applejack miro confiada a la alumna estrella de Celestia esperando su respuesta, mientras Rainbow ya celebraba su victoria.

-Está bien—

-Oh si!—Rainbow se acercó a Twilight para abrazarla con fuerza—Sabia que no podías ser una aguafiestas todo el tiempo.

-¿Perdón?—La unicornio miro de reojo a Dash.

Applejack suspiro profundamente. Muchas veces habían tenido fiestas en las cuales el consumo de cidra se hacía presente y nunca las consecuencias de eso eran buenas, siempre alguna de las seis pasaba por alguna situación embarazosa producto del alcohol, pero cuando Rainbow dash se le ponía una idea en la cabeza, siempre conseguía llevarla a cabo.

-Voy por la cidra—hablo derrotada.

-Así se habla Applejack— Rainbow no podía más de la felicidad, amaba la cidra casi tanto como a los Wonderbolts.

-¿Podrías al menos ayudarme a ir por las botellas?—

-Lo siento Applejack, creo que deberá ir otra poni contigo, debo ordenar las cartas para otra partida—la pegaso comenzó a reunir las cartas, Applejack solo suspiro.

-Yo puedo ir contigo, Applejack—Dijo Rarity levantándose de su asiento—Necesito caminar un poco.

-Gracias Rarity—Le sonrió.

Ambas ponis se alejaron dejando a sus amigas en la mesa, siguiendo con su juego de póker.

Salieron de la parte trasera del granero en donde se encontraban, Sweet Apple Acres era un lugar muy oscuro de noche, lo único que iluminaba el lugar eran las estrellas. Las dos ponis caminaban en absoluto silencio.

-Raibow Dash es muy ruidosa…—Applejack intento romper el hielo.

-Absolutamente querida—Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es por eso que quisiste acompañarme no?—

-Acertaste—Le guiño el ojo a su amiga.

Ambas comenzaron a reír. A pesar que se consideraban las mejores amigas, no acostumbraban a compartir demasiado tiempo juntas, sus trabajos eran totalmente opuestos, Rarity trabajaba haciendo vestidos, Applejack en una granja, solo tenían oportunidad de verse cuando estaban junto a todas sus amigas.

Applejack abrió la puerta principal y encendió las luces. La abuela Smith y sus hermanos no estaban en casa, los tres ponis habían asistido a una reunión en Appleloosa y estarían fuera por una semana entera. Applejack se dirigió a la cocina, seguida por su amiga unicornio.

-Veamos…-La agricultora comenzó a revisar cada mueble de su cocina en busca del tesoro—Rarity, ¿Podrías ayudarme revisando en los muebles de allá atrás?

-Por supuesto que sí.

La unicornio comenzó a abrir los muebles con su magia para revisar en su interior, se sorprendió al ver lo ordenado que estaba todo, estaba casi segura que Applejack era la responsable de eso.

-¿Ves algo?—pregunto mientras metía su cabeza dentro de la parte baja de un estante.

Rarity abrió la última puerta que tenía cerca para encontrarse con el "tesoro" que tanto buscaban.

-Creo que acabo de encontrarlas—dijo la unicornio indicando con su pezuña hacia las botellas—Son demasiadas!

La familia Apple se caracterizaba por ser la proveedora de las mejores manzanas de toda Equestria, es así como las tartas de manzana, buñuelos de manzana, entre otros alimentos que tuvieran como ingredientes principal las manzanas de los Apples, eran todo un éxito, pero sin lugar a dudas, la cidra era la preferida por los ponis.

El estante tenía aproximadamente unas cincuenta botellas de cidra, la mejor de todas.

-Vaya… Debes agradecer que viniera yo en lugar de Rainbow Dash aquí—

-Creo que tienes razón—suspiro—

-¿Cuantas botellas crees que debemos llevar?—Pregunto la unicornio

-Veamos…¿crees que con cuatro botellas sea suficiente?—

-Applejack tu cidra es tan peligrosa que cuatro botellas pueden ser letales—Dijo la unicornio mientras recordaba las fiestas anteriores.

-Tienes razón…no queremos verte dramatizar otra vez una de tus historias románticas—La agricultora comenzó a reir recordando la escena ocurrida unas cuantas fiestas atrás.

-Silencio! Creí que no volveríamos a hablar de eso—La unicornio frunció el ceño totalmente sonrojada.

-Lo siento mucho…- Applejack limpiaba una pequeña lagrima que caía de sus ojos producto de la risa.

Applejack saco solo tres botellas de cidra, luego ordeno las que quedaban dentro del mueble intentando llenar el vacío que había dejado al sacar las otras, la abuela Smith no debía darse cuenta de nada. La poni terrestre coloco las botellas dentro de uno de los canastos con el cual acostumbraba a llevar las manzanas.

-Creo que estamos listas para volver—

-Espera! Necesito pedirte algo—La modista detuvo a applejack antes de que se dispusiera a caminar.

-¿Que sucede Rarity?—pregunto con curiosidad.

-La verdad no me gustaría beber cidra…Mañana debo seguir con mi trabajo y…-Bajo la mirada—¿No tienes algo más para beber por aquí?

El hecho de que la unicornio debía seguir con su trabajo al día siguiente, era razón más que suficiente para que Applejack no le diera de su cidra, ella mejor que nadie conocía los efectos que producía esa arma peligrosa. Applejack comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades y los recursos que tenía para ofrecerle algo más a la unicornio fashionista

-Lo tengo! ¿Te gustaría beber Martini?—

-¿Qué si me gustaría? Me encantaría!—Los ojos de la unicornio se iluminaron—El Martini debe ser mi coctel favorito de toda Equestria!—

-Creo que tengo una botella por aquí…—comenzó a buscar con la mirada.

-Oh Applejack no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco—

Rarity se acercó a Applejack para abrazarla de manera muy cariñosa, Sin razón alguna las mejillas de Applejack comenzaron a arder.

-Vamos a llevar estas botellas y volveré para buscarla— dijo mientras se separaba de Rarity—Algo me dice que si tardamos un minuto más, Rainbow se volverá loca.

-Fabuloso querida.

Ambas sonrieron.

Salieron de la casa con rapidez para dirigirse hasta la parte trasera del granero, en donde sus amigas las esperaban impacientes, sobretodo una.

-Por que tardaron tanto!?—se quejó la pegaso arcoíris lanzando las cartas por todo el lugar. Evitando una nueva derrota.

-Deja de quejarte Rainbow! Aquí tienes—

Applejack coloco las tres botellas sobre la mesa, Rarity se encargó de colocar un vaso para cada una.

-Bueno ahora que tienes la cidra supongo que nos divertiremos más como decías—

-Ya verás que lo haremos—Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de Dash.

La agricultora suspiro, Estaba completamente segura que los resultados no serían buenos, solo esperaba que el granero pasara la noche sin ningún tipo de daño.

Rainbow dash tomo una de las botellas y comenzó a repartir la cidra en cada uno de los vasos de sus amigas, la primera botella ya estaba vacía.

-Chicas, pueden comenzar la "diversión" sin mí, necesito ir a la cocina otra vez— Applejack miro a Rarity quien le regalo una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Applejack! me asegurare de guardar mucha diversioon para ti!—Exclamo la poni rosa.

Applejack solo sonrió y desapareció del lugar.

La granjera volvió a la cocina con rapidez, no quería hacer esperar a su amiga y tampoco quiera que Rainbow se acabara toda la cidra.

Comenzó a buscar entre los muebles, estaba segura de haber visto unos días atrás una botella de ese licor tan especial como era el Martini, a pesar de que ni Big Macintosh ni ella bebían eso, la abuela Smith siempre decía que las botellas no estaban demás.

Llevaba casi 15 minutos buscando, estaba a punto de rendirse hasta que pudo verla, una botella delgada más elegante que la cidra, con un líquido transparente en su interior, ahí estaba el famoso Martini blanco. Tomo una cubeta y la lleno con hielo colocando la botella en el interior, de manera que estuviera fría para la unicornio, Además de un frasco con pequeñas aceitunas para el darle el "toque elegante" tal como a la modista le gustaba.

-Misión cumplida—Dijo con satisfacción.

Tomo la cubeta y se dispuso a volver al encuentro con sus amigas. Al salir de su casa pudo escuchar unas risas exageradas que provenían del granero. Eso no significaba nada bueno, Applejack lo sabía.

Galopo rápidamente y entro al lugar, encontrándose con una escena que imaginaba.

Todas estaban en sus puestos, tal como las había visto antes de volver a la cocina, con la diferencia que ya no jugaban póker. Rainbow Dash estaba totalmente borracha riendo a carcajadas de cualquier cosa y sus amigas estaban en el mismo estado. Pinkie pie hablando cosas sin sentido, Fluttershy intentando ordenar las cartas que estaban tiradas por el lugar y Twilight con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa. Las botellas estaban totalmente vacías.

Applejack miro con resignación la escena totalmente familiar.

-Applejack…Creo que tenemos un problema—La voz la unicornio la saco de su trance—

-Rarity? Tu no…-

-Te dije que no quería beber cidra!—protesto—Además Rainbow Dash bebía todo lo que ponía en mi vaso…

Applejack solo suspiro. No podía creer que en menos de 20 minutos sus amigas habían terminado así, por suerte una de ellas aún estaba lucida.

-Como sea…Aquí tienes tu Martini— Acomodo la cubeta al lado de Rarity dándole una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Applejack—Dijo devolviéndole el gesto.

Rarity comenzó a levitar la botella de Martini y se sirvió un poco, Abrió el frasco con Aceitunas que applejack había dejado sobre la mesa y coloco dos en su vaso.

La unicornio pudo observar como su amiga miraba molesta a las demás ponis, mientras intentaba regañarlas.

-¿Algo te está molestando Applejack?—pregunto llamando la atención de la poni de pelaje naranja.

-Rainbow se acabó toda cidra! Ahora no tengo nada para beber—Dijo mientras le daba una mirada asesina a la pegaso que reía sin parar manteniéndose ajena a la conversación.

-Pero eso no es un problema—Extendió su vaso frente al rostro de Applejack—La botella de Martini es grande, podemos compartirla querida.

-Eso suena bien!—exclamo Applejack.

Parecía que la unicornio tenía solución para cada situación difícil.

Habían pasado más de 30 minutos, la botella de Martini estaba absolutamente vacía, las seis ponis se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones.

El grupo había decidido volver a jugar póker, sin mayor éxito, debido a sus estados, ninguna de las seis sabía exactamente a lo que jugaba.

-Creo que gane de nuevo!—Grito Rainbow agitando sus alas.

-Hey tontita! Esas cartas no te sirven para ganar—la poni fiestera hablo rápidamente mientras examinaba las cartas que había tirado Dash.

-Pinkie tiene razón—Twilight levito con dificultad las cartas de Rainbow dash para mirarlas de cerca, sin mayor efectividad—

-Oh vamos! Este juego sí que es muy aburrido—Dijo casi por tercera vez en la misma noche.

-Creí que nos divertiríamos…Rainbow…- la poni granjera hablo con dificultad.

-Creo que ya es hora de empezar con mi juego—La pegaso se froto los cascos,

Los ojos magenta de Rainbow estaban totalmente distorsionados y tenía las mejillas totalmente encendidas, una de las tres botellas, se la había bebido ella sola.

-Ju...juego...?—titubeo la pegaso timida.

-Adoro los juegos!—Pinkie sonreía.

Con uno de sus brazos, Rainbow dash tiro las fichas y las cartas hacia el piso. Tomo una de las botellas que estaban tiradas y la coloco sobre la mesa.

-¿Alguna de ustedes conoce el juego de la botella?—Rainbow no tenía mayores problemas para hablar estando ebria.

Sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas, todas conocían ese juego, incluyendo a Twilight, quien era una poni que no acostumbraba a compartir de esa forma con sus amigos.

-La modalidad es simple…-Rainbow dash sonrió—Una poni gira la botella y se besa con la poni que la botella indique.

-Me parece grandioso querida—Rarity hablo mientras tomaba una de las aceitunas que le quedaban en su vaso—pero tenemos un pequeño problema…

-y…cual es ese?—la pegaso miro de reojo a la modista.

-TODAS SOMOS YEGUAS!—grito.

-Buen punto—Applejack apoyo a la unicornio.

-Oh vamos es solo para divertirnos—Dash sonrió maliciosamente mirando a sus amigas, quienes parecían estar perdidas aun—Además tengo una idea perfecta.

Rainbow dash se acercó a Twilight, quien estaba atenta a sus palabras.

-Twilight, recuerdas el hechizo que vi en uno de tus libros?…-Twilight la miraba con atención—El de pérdida de memoria.

La unicornio purpura comenzó a recordar entre todos los hechizos que conocía, hasta que pudo recordar uno que Rainbow dash le había pedido aprender unos días antes.

-Ya recuerdo! ¿Es el de la cidra?—Hablo con un volumen alto, la cidra no la dejaba controlar correctamente su forma de comunicarse.

-Así es—la pegaso asintió.

-Y ese hechizo para qué cascos sirve?—Applejack pregunto con molestia, no entendía nada de lo que hablaban sus amigas.

-Veras applejack, ese hechizo logra borrar de tu memoria todas las acciones que cometiste bajo el efecto de la cidra, es decir, todo lo que hagas hoy…no lo recordaras cuando despiertes mañana—

Las ponis miraron con asombro a Rainbow dash, parecía algo difícil de creer, pero todas sabían que Twilight tenía un hechizo para todo.

-Puedes hacerlo, no Twilight?—miro a la unicornio con los ojo más tiernos que podía poner.

-Lo hare si todas están de acuerdo, claro—indico Twilight intentando no cerrar sus ojos.

-Oh! Eso suena divertidísimo! Hagámoslo—La poni fiestera fue la primera en apoyar a Dash.

-Yo…apoyo todo lo que digas dashie…- dijo escondiéndose tras su melena.

-Creo que estas completamente loca Rainbow dash—La granjera intentaba acomodar su sombrero que estaba en su cabeza en las peores condiciones.

-Me niego a hacerlo! Yo solo estoy interesada en los sementales—Rarity sacudía su cabeza intentado acomodar su peinado.

-Si estas tan segura que te gustan los sementales, no tendrías por qué negarte a jugar, o tienes miedo que termines enamorada de alguna de nosotras?—la pegaso hablo con tono desafiante, sabía que Rarity no se negaría a eso.

-Hagámoslo Twilight—indico la modista.

-Está bien chicas…pero quiero recordarles que la pérdida de memoria se producirá solo después de que duerman…- Twilight advirtió a sus amigas.

Todas asintieron.

-Entonces lo hare—

Twilight comenzó reunir su magia en su cuerno, la cidra le hacía más difícil realizar un hechizo que no tenía dificultad alguna, una chispa salió de su cuerno para luego extender un brillo de color verde sobre toda sus amigas, incluyéndola a ella, el hechizo estaba completo.

Rainbow dash se sentía como una niña recibiendo un regalo que deseaba con toda su alma. Otra vez se salía con la suya. La pegaso puso uno de sus cascos sobre la botella y miro a cada una de sus amigas.

Applejack tenía un mal presentimiento de toda la situación.

-Solo pondremos una regla que será clave, ¿está bien?

-¿y Cuál será esa?—pregunto Rarity.

-Solo un beso por poni— Sus amigas la miraron aún más confundidas—

-Eso quiere decir que…- Twilight intentaba procesar la información.

-Las ponis que se besan no pueden volver a besar a otra…- guiño el ojo a sus amigas— ¿comenzamos?

-Oki doki loki! Pero será un juego bastanteee…corto…- Pinkie comenzó a girar la botella de forma muy rápida.

-No creo que soportemos más tiempo despiertas Pinkie…-Dijo Twilight con un gran bostezo.

-Entonces comencemos! ¿Alguna voluntaria?—

-Oh oh yo quiero empezar yo quiero empezar!—

Rainbow dash miro a Pinkie que parecía ser la más animada, el resto de sus amigas aún se mostraban temerosas ante la idea de "los besos".

-Está bien Pinkie —la pegaso suspiro-¿Están todas listas?

Todas asintieron de forma temerosa.

-Comienza Pinkie pie!—Dijo Rainbow muy animada volviendo a colocarse sus lentes oscuros.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chicos, quiero agradecerles a todos por los reviews que me dejaron y tambien a todos los que estan siguiendo este Fic! realmente me hace muy feliz que les guste, espero que este capitulo, y los que se vienen, sean de su total agrado :).**_

_**Para terminar...como lectora frecuente xD se lo desesperante que es cuando alguien se demora en actualizar un fic...asique me puse como limite dos semanas para traer el proximo. **_

_**Ok! los dejo tranquilos :) Fin de la transmision! saludos a todos.**_

* * *

Capitulo 2

**_Sorpresa, Amor, Pasión. _**

Pinkie pie sonreía de manera amplia, el juego que había propuesto Rainbow dash era totalmente nuevo para ella y para todas sus amigas, pero la poni rosa era una de las más entusiastas con la idea, de cierta forma sentía curiosidad por saber con cuál de sus amigas tendría que llevar a cabo el juego.

Tomo la botella y comenzó a girarla.

Todas las ponis observaban impacientes como la botella giraba, todas esperaban conocer en cuál de ellas se detendría y se encargaría de inaugurar el juego besando a Pinkie Pie.

La botella perdía velocidad con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que al fin se detuvo apuntando a la más tímida de las seis, Fluttershy.

-¿Fluttershy?—Pinkie abrió sus ojos con asombro, al igual que el resto de sus amigas.

La tímida pegaso intentaba esconder su rostro con sus cascos, no podía creer que sería la primera.

De la nada un pequeño golpe en la mesa provoco que la botella se desplazara unos cuantos centímetros apuntando a nada más ni nada menos que Twilight Sparkle.

-Que henos fue eso!?—Applejack grito con enojo—Alguien golpeo la mesa!

-AJ que gruñona y paranoica te pones cuando estas ebria- Rainbow bromeo.

Quizás era por el Alcohol que ninguna entendía bien la situación, Misteriosamente la botella había cambiado de dirección.

-Twilight!—Rainbow dash comenzó a reír sin control, parecía que todo estaba funcionando como quería.

-¿Yo…yo?—Pregunto incrédula—Pero…

-Sin peros Twilight!—

Applejack miraba con atención a la pegaso, podía estar muy ebria, pero Rainbow Dash no la engañaba, ella tenía algo que ver con el misterioso movimiento de la botella, estaba completamente segura de eso.

-Creo que esto…no es jus…-

Twiligh había sido interrumpida al sentir los labios de Pinkie presionando los suyos.

Las ponis restantes miraban la escena boquiabiertas. Pinkie había besado a la unicornio sin aviso alguno.

Luego de casi un minuto, con lentitud Pinkie Pie se separó de una Twilight totalmente sonrojada por lo ocurrido.

-Wow!—Exclamo Rainbow Dash sin salir aun del asombro.

El beso entre las dos ponis había sido simple ya que solo habían topado sus labios, pero habían encendido totalmente el juego.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando—Applejack escondía su rostro sonrojado con su sombrero.

-Oh…-Fluttershy cubría sus ojos con sus cascos.

-Eso fue genial! no Twilight!?—Pinkie saltaba de un lugar a otro— ¿Crees que ahora pueda tener un poco de tu inteligencia?

Twilight solo dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, la pena que sentía era superior a todo.

-Es tu turno AJ—Rainbow señalo la botella—Prueba tu suerte.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?—Applejack sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a susurrar—Quizás tengas suerte para obtener lo que quieres…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso granjerita?—Rainbow había colocado sus lentes oscuros sobre su crin.

-Vamos Rainbow, hazlo—Applejack comenzó a reír dándole una mirada a Fluttershy que parecía no entender nada.

-Está bien!—

Rainbow Dash tomo la botella y la hizo girar con fuerza, haciendo que todas sus amigas colocaron los ojos sobre ella, la segunda ronda del juego estaba a punto de definirse.

Applejack pudo notar como Dash murmuraba algo mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando el resultado.

-¿Por qué no miras Dash?—Applejack hablo mientras comía una de las aceitunas cubierta de Martini de su vaso, imitando a Rarity.

-Por Celestia…-Ante la impresión, Rarity había cubierto su boca con sus cascos.

La pegaso comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud, para encontrase con el resultado final justo frente a ella, su mejor amiga, Fluttershy.

-Dos pegasos! INCREIBLE—Pinkie grito con euforia— Quizás después de esto Fluttershy pueda hacer una Rainplosion sónica o Rainbow podría hablar con los animales, o…

-Pinkie…No puedes traspasar tus cualidades a otra poni a través de un beso…-Dijo Twilight intentando explicarle a su amiga.

-Pero yo si me siento un poco más inteligente después de nuestro beso!—

La unicornio purpura volvió a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.

Fluttershy bajo la mirada, esta vez era definitivo, la botella no se había movido por arte de magia como en la ocasión anterior, estaba ahí, inmóvil apuntándola a ella.

Rainbow Dash intentaba ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro, pero el rubor de sus mejillas era algo prácticamente imposible de ocultar.

-Esta debe ser tu noche perfecta, Rainbow—Applejack lanzo una mirada cómplice a su amiga, ganándose una mirada de odio como respuesta de la mejor voladora de Equestria.

Rainbow suspiro profundamente y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a Fluttershy que estaba ubicada frente a ella.

Tenía que cumplir con el juego.

Al llegar donde Fluttershy, Dash comenzó a acercarse con lentitud a su mejor amiga. Tenía que admitirlo, Había esperado ese momento por mucho tiempo. Fluttershy tenía sus ojos cerrados esperando el movimiento de Rainbow, confiaba plenamente en ella.

-Yo…no lo hare si tu no quieres—Desvió la mirada.

-Dash…- Abrió los ojos con lentitud para mirar el rostro de su amiga.

-Debes hacerlo tontita! Reglas son reglas—Pinkie se había interpuesto entre las dos pegasos absolutamente sonrojadas.

Twilight utilizo su magia como pudo y levito a Pinkie hasta dejarla en su asiento.

-Pinkie tiene razón Rainbow, debes hacerlo—Twilight sonreía maliciosamente.

-Siento pena por Fluttershy…-Applejack susurro cerca del rostro de Rarity, quien se encontraba a su lado.

-Oh Applejack—Rarity intentaba restringir una carcajada producto de las palabras de la poni naranja.

Rainbow Dash sabía que todo era culpa suya, ella había iniciado el juego, con un objetivo…un objetivo que estaba a punto de ser cumplido, pero jamás imagino que sería todo tan vergonzoso.

_-Está bien Rainbow, Twilight lanzo el hechizo de perdida de memoria, por lo que no tienes razones para preocuparte—Pensó, suspirando llena de confianza-Solo disfruta de tu momento._

-Yo…si quiero que lo hagas Rainbow…-susurro tan bajo que sus palabras que casi podía ser oídas solo por ella.

Pero la pegaso arcoíris pudo captar sus palabras. Fluttershy quería lo mismo que ella.

El resto de las ponis se encontraban atentas a la escena un tanto romántica que se había formado entre las dos pegasos, pero ninguna pudo oír con claridad las palabras de Fluttershy.

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio.

Rainbow volvía a tomar la iniciativa. Tomo de los cascos a Fluttershy y nuevamente comenzó a acercarse a ella, cada vez la distancia entre ambas se hacía más pequeña, era cuestión de tiempo para que sus labios se encontraran.

Los ojos de Fluttershy se cerraban con lentitud mientras Rainbow se acercaba. Sus labios se encontraron de la forma más tierna y calmada posible. Rainbow podía sentir los suaves labios de su amiga sobre los suyos, era algo que había esperado por mucho tiempo. Fluttershy sentía como si su corazón se fuese a salir de su pecho, la sensación que le estaba causando el beso de la poni crin de arcoíris era algo que jamás había experimentado y le estaba gustando demasiado.

Rainbow separo un poco sus labios para volver a besar a su compañera, los ojos de ambas se habían abierto para encontrase en una mirada cargada de sentimientos. Fluttershy se encontraba totalmente perdida en los ojos magenta de la Rainbow. Era un momento simplemente mágico.

-Esto es muy romántico!—Los ojos de Rarity brillaban como nunca. La escena era casi tan buena como las novelas románticas que acostumbraba a leer.

-Shh silencio!—La unicornio intento callar a la modista.

Las dos pegasos se separaron totalmente sonrojadas, las palabras de Rarity se habían encargado de romper la burbuja en la que se encontraban. Ambas habían olvidado por completo que estaban bajo la vista de sus amigas.

Applejack comenzó a reír sin control.

-Jamás imagine lo cursi que podías llegar a ser Rainbow Dash—

-Cursi!?—

-"No lo hare si tu no quieres"—Pinkie intento imitar la voz de Rainbow—

-¿De qué novela sacaste esa frase?—La agricultora pregunto golpeando la mesa con su casco producto de la risa.

-Las matare a ambas!—Rainbow resoplaba de ira.

Fluttershy no pensó en nada más que esconderse bajo la mesa, sentía que en cualquier minuto podía desmayarse producto de la vergüenza.

-Vamos chicas…no es divertido—Twilight intento calmar a sus amigas—

-Twilight tiene razón, no es para nada divertido…es fantástico!—El brillo en los ojos de Rarity seguía presente.

La pegaso dejo de lado su enojo y se agacho con lentitud para encontrarse con una Fluttershy que intentaba esconderse del mundo. Las cuatro ponis restante no habían notado la ausencia de las dos pegasos, ya que se encontraban muy ocupadas burlándose y discutiendo sobre el último beso.

-¿Rainbow?—Fluttershy miro los ojos magenta de su amiga.

-Lo siento Fluttershy…no debí hacerlo—Rainbow rascaba su crin con su casco en señal de nerviosismo.

-Estoy feliz de que hayas sido tu…-Hablo con ternura—solo lamento que no podamos recordar nada de esto…

Los ojos de Raibow se abrieron con asombro, esas eran las palabras que necesitaba oír.

-Vamos arriba, aún queda una jugada—Dash sonrió tiernamente.

Ambas se levantaron y se acomodaron en sus puestos. Ninguna de sus amigas se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Y bien…—

Rainbow hablo interrumpiendo la obra teatral que estaban montando Applejack y Pinkie. La pegaso tomo la botella que estaba sobre la mesa y la tiro lejos.

-¿Que sucede Rainbow?—Twilight pregunto confundida ante la acción de su amiga.

-Ya no necesitamos de esto Twilight—Rainbow sonreía ampliamente.

Ninguna de las ponis entendía a lo que se refería Rainbow Dash.

-¿El juego termino?—Las orejas de Pinkie habían caído en señal de decepción.

-Oh claro que no…-

-Por todos los ponis, ¿puedes hablar claro señorita cursi?—la agricultora volvió a burlarse.

-¿Aun no te das cuenta vaquera? No es necesario un sorteo para saber quiénes serán la próxima pareja…-

-Tienes razón…- Twilight sabía a lo que Rainbow se refería.

Los ojos de todos estaban puestos sobre las únicas dos ponis que no habían tenido participación en el juego, Applejack y Rarity.

-¿Yo y…-Applejack dirigió su mirada hacia el lado para observar a la unicornio blanca que parecía estar más interesada en arreglar su crin perfectamente estilizada que en la conversación que tenían sus amigas.

-Si Applejack, la señorita refinada y tu-

-Polos opuestos! ¿Esa es la temática de la fiesta? ¿Acerté?—Pinkie pregunto confundida

-Eso parece Pinkie—Twilight suspiro recordando su beso.

Las risa que Applejack sentía producto de la situación vivida entre Rainbow y Fluttershy había desaparecido. La agricultora había olvidado por completo que ella también estaba participando del juego, debía preocuparse de lo que pasaría.

-Equestria llamando a Rarity!—Rainbow se dirigió a su distraída amiga.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Terminamos?—pregunto confundida.

-¿Terminar?—Comenzó a reír—Es tu turno, Rarity.

-Y quien…-

-Applejack!—Pinkie interrumpió anticipándose a la pregunta de Rarity.

La unicornio comenzó a procesar con lentitud el nombre que acababa de oír de la boca de la poni rosa.

-Querida, ¿podrías repetírmelo?—

-Applejack!—Grito con entusiasmo.

Rarity miro a su lado para encontrarse frente a frente con Applejack, quien solo pensaba en huir de ahí.

-Vamos! Háganlo ahora! Twilight está apunto de dormirse—Rainbow dash indico a Twilight quien intentaba no cerrar sus ojos.

Desde que Rainbow había propuesto el inocente juego de la botella, jamás había pasado por la mente de Rarity que su pareja seria Applejack, la poni más opuesta a ella que conocía, pero a la vez, su mejor amiga.

Applejack intento reunir toda la confianza que tenía dentro, escapar no era una opción, tenía que asumir las consecuencias de haber aceptado el estúpido jueguito de la pegaso arcoíris.

Era el turno de que ambas estuvieran bajo la mirada atenta de sus ebrias y ansiosas amigas.

-Está bien…aquí vamos—Applejack suspiro—¿Lista?

-Nunca estaría lista para besar a otra yegua—Frunció el ceño.

-Pero lo harás Rarity, a menos de que temas de que tus gustos cambien…-La pegaso comenzó a reír—

-Eso jamás!—

Applejack y Rarity se miraron avergonzadas.

_-Vamos Rarity…El hechizo hará que no recuerdes nada cuando despiertes-_

_-Solo hazlo rápido, imagina que es tu almohada! El hechizo hará que mañana no recuerde nada de esto- _

_-Solo es un beso—Pensaron ambas._

-VAMOS!—Grito con molestia.

-um… Dashie no deberías presionarlas—Fluttershy hablo intentando calmarla.

Ignorando las palabras de sus amigas, Con lentitud ambas comenzaron a terminar con la distancia que las separaba.

Los pensamientos de ambas estaban totalmente activos, ninguna imagino que alguna vez les tocaría vivir un momento tan incómodo como ese.

Applejack tomo la iniciativa acercándose un poco más rápido a la unicornio fashionista. La distancia que las separaba era mínima. Casi de forma natural, Rarity comenzó a cerrar sus ojos entregándose completamente a la situación.

Con todo el valor que guardaba en su interior, Applejack dio el primer paso y posiciono suavemente los labios sobre los de su amiga.

La sensación que estaba causando el contacto de sus labios era similar para ambas, ninguna sentía que era algo desagradable, al contrario, las dos empezaban a disfrutar del momento.

Rarity lentamente estaba siendo cautivada por el aroma a manzanas que desprendía Applejack de su melena, pero había otra cosa que comenzaba a gustarle cada vez más, el sabor a manzanas y a Martini que tenían los labios de la agricultora.

Applejack no podía creer lo bien que se estaba sintiendo el contacto que tenía con la unicornio, era su primer beso y estaba siendo algo fantástico, quería más, mucho más. Casi con temor intento aumentar la intensidad del beso abriendo lentamente los labios de Rarity la unicornio no hizo más que dejarse llevar, no tenía mayores intensiones de detener la acción de su amiga.

Besar a una yegua definitivamente no estaba en sus planes, ella estaba interesada en sementales, aunque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de besar a uno. Sin oposición alguna por parte de la costurera, Applejack comenzó a morderle levemente el labio inferior, Rarity solo sentía como su cuerpo se inundaba en un calor extraño, un pequeño gemido se escapó de su boca.

-Vamos Twilight…yo sé que tienes un hechizo para recordar esto!—hablo en voz baja—Necesito recordar el día en que Rarity decidió comerse la manzana…

-Rainbow dash! Tú me pediste el hechizo de pérdida de memoria!—

-Pero esto es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida!—intento mantener su tono de voz bajo—Rompe ese maldito hechizo!

Tras escuchar los susurros de sus amigas, las dos yeguas abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa separándose automáticamente, la respiración de ambas estaba tan agitada como si hubieran galopado kilómetros sin parar. Se habían dejado llevar completamente por el momento.

Rarity cubría sus labios con uno de sus cascos, Applejack miraba hacia cualquier lugar que no fuese el rostro de su amiga.

-Oh vamos por que se detuvieron?—

-Esto no es justo! A mí nadie me explico que ese tipo de besos estaba permitido—La poni rosa hablo decepcionada—Twilight ¿Podemos…

-No!—Respondió si pensarlo dos veces.

Las dos involucradas en la última parte del juego, permanecían totalmente ajenas a la conversación.

-¿Chicas?—Rainbow Dash intento llamar la atención de ambas.

-Bueno, Supongo que el juego acabo—

Con la mirada puesta en el piso, Rarity se levantó de su asiento.

Al observar la actitud de Rarity, todas sus amigas se mantuvieron en silencio, no era momento para bromas.

-Rarity…-Fluttershy hablo—Sucede…algo malo?

-Absolutamente nada querida, solo volveré a mi casa—Hablo con frialdad.

Sus amigas la observaban con atención, ninguna sabía exactamente que le estaba causando tanta molestia a la poni más generosa de Ponyville, pero de lo que si podían estar seguras, es que el beso con Applejack tenía algo que ver con eso.

-Rarity no puedes volver a tu casa…- Twilight dijo intentando calmar la situación.

-Twilight tiene razón! Esto no será una fiesta si tu no estas…-Pinkie bajo sus orejas.

Ignorando las palabras de las ponis, Rarity comenzó a caminar con lentitud y un poco de dificultad hacia la salida del granero.

-Nos vemos mañana…- Se despidió sin voltear a mirar a sus amigas.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la situación.

-um..Applejack?—Fluttershy se dirigió a Applejack quien no había hecho referencia alguna a la actitud de Rarity.

-Si?—pregunto saliendo de su trance.

-Bueno creo que no pudiste notarlo…pero…-Hablo con su tímida voz de siempre—Rarity…acaba de irse…

Las palabras de Fluttershy la habían golpeado en la cara haciéndola aterrizar otra vez en Equestria.

-¿¡Qué acabas de decir!?—

-Rarity…Acaba de irse…-Repitió con aun mas timidez y temor producto de la reacción de la poni naranja.

-Deberías ir por ella—Propuso Twilight.

Applejack se levantó de su asiento, La estudiante estrella de Celestia tenía razón, debía ir por ella. El beso había causado estragos en la mente de ambas, eso era algo incuestionable. La agricultora solo podía culpar a alguien.

-Rainbow Dash! Todo esto es tu culpa!—Grito con enojo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pegaso.

Rainbow dormía plácidamente con el rostro sobre la mesa

-Creo que no te escucho…-Pinkie sonrió

-No puedo creerlo…-Suspiro.

Sin lugar a dudas, Rainbow dash era un caso perdido.

Applejack salió en busca de su amiga, si bien se sentía mareada, aun tenia completo control sobre su cuerpo.

Todo estaba muy oscuro afuera, no tenía noción exacta del tiempo, pero sentía que esa había sido la noche más larga de su vida.

Comenzó a buscar con la mirada, Estaba segura de que Rarity no se encontraba muy lejos. Luego de unos cuantos minutos pudo verla sentada bajo uno de los manzanos que se encontraban más cercanos al granero. Applejack se acercó con lentitud.

-Con que aquí estabas—Hablo con dulzura mientras se sentaba a su lado.

La modista dirigió su mirada al rostro de Applejack, quien observaba el cielo con atención.

-Applejack…¿Por qué estás aquí?—

-¿Crees que dejaría que volvieras sola a casa en ese estado? No soy ese tipo de amiga…—

-Lo sé—Suspiro.

El silencio invadía una vez más el momento.

Rarity cerró sus ojos y respiro con calma. Por más que deseaba borrar de su mente su beso con la agricultora, no conseguía hacerlo y eso la avergonzaba bastante. Ella no podía estar sintiendo cosas por una yegua…Realmente no podía. Aunque ese beso había sido lo más maravilloso que había experimentado en su vida.

Applejack estaba consciente de que lo que había sentido durante el beso, no era algo normal, Rarity era su amiga y lo más importante, era una yegua.

No podían existir sentimientos románticos entre yeguas…

-Rarity…-

-Applejack...-

Las dos voltearon quedando frente a frente.

Applejack se quedó completamente perdida en los ojos azules de la unicornio, su corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez de lo normal. Tenía que admitirlo, Rarity era hermosa y la luz de la luna hacia que su belleza aumentara de forma considerable. La imagen del beso otra vez se había instalado en su mente. Sin conocer realmente las razones…quería volver a repetirlo.

Rarity sentía como sus mejillas ardían, estaba completamente segura que su rostro estaba más rojo que nunca. Bajo la mirada para encontrarse con algo aun peor que los ojos de color verde más hermosos que había visto, los labios de Applejack. Suspiro con profundidad. La tentación era demasiada.

-es-escucha…-Titubeo—Con respecto a lo que ocurrió allá adentro…

Rarity permanecía en silencio, intentando quitar sus ojos de la boca de la agricultora.

-Bueno…Quiero que me perdones…-

La mirada de la unicornio volvió a fijarse en los ojos de Applejack.

-Por que debería perdonarte querida?—

-Pues por…ese beso…yo sé que te gustan los sementales y…- se vio interrumpida al sentir a Rarity mas cerca de lo normal—R-Rarity…?

-Dime Applejack…ese beso fue tan malo que me pides perdón?—

-…n-no, por supuesto que no…- respondió con nerviosismo.

-Entonces… ¿no fue tan malo?—comenzó a susurrar cada vez más cerca de los labios de la poni naranja.

Rarity había dejado que la pasión dominara su razón.

Applejack no entendía que era lo que ocurría con su compañera, pero esa cercanía estaba volviéndose demasiado peligrosa. Ella intentaba controlarse, pero el tono de voz de Rarity realmente la estaba matando. Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

-Rarity…Deberíamos ir a dormir…-

-¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer?—

-Sí, Creo…- mintió.

Applejack había desviado la mirada, no estaba acostumbrada a mentir.

-Sabes Applejack, creo que debería enseñarte a mentir…-sonrió de forma traviesa.

Rarity tenía razón, la granjera era pésima mintiendo, la honestidad era lo suyo y era el momento perfecto para ser honesta.

-No quiero dormir—Admitió.

-Entonces que es…-

Rarity se vio interrumpida al sentir los labios de Applejack sobre los suyos, los esfuerzos de la agricultora por controlar sus instintos habían fallado.

Applejack sabía que lo que hacía no era lo correcto, dejarse llevar era algo que no acostumbraba a hacer, pero esta vez no tenía opción, el deseo era superior a todo.

Comenzó a besarla con mayor intensidad, una intensidad superior que la que habían experimentado en su primer beso.

Casi sin pensarlo, Applejack comenzó a explorar la boca de la unicornio con su lengua, Rarity respondió de la misma forma, logrando que se iniciara un jugueteo muy apasionado entre ambas.

Rarity abrazo con sus patas el cuello de Applejack y la tiro aún más hacia ella, quería sentirla cerca, más de lo que ya estaban.

La agricultora se sentía perdida en los suaves labios de su amiga, aun podía sentir un poco del sabor del Martini que habían bebido, era algo increíble.

El beso se había vuelto tan intenso que la falta la de oxigeno se había hecho presente. Rarity quito lentamente sus patas del cuello de Applejack. Ambas respiraban con dificultad, sus miradas se habían cruzado.

-Yo…- Rarity hablo con dificultad intentando recobrar el aliento.

Se sentía avergonzada, no podía creer que se había dejado llevar por la pasión y el deseo.

-No…no digas nada— La agricultora deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Ante el gesto de la poni naranja, El corazón de Rarity comenzó a latir de forma diferente, eso era más que pasión, había otro sentimiento que estaba haciéndose presente en ella.

-Vamos dulzura, creo que es hora de dormir…-

Definitivamente su momento con Applejack había terminado.

-Tienes razón querida…volvamos adentro—sonrió de mala gana.

-Mañana…-Applejack bajo la mirada—No recordaremos nada de esto…

Rarity se había olvidado por completo del hechizo. Applejack tenía razón, después de dormir, nada de lo ocurrido estaría en su mente. De cierta forma, eso era lo mejor que le podía ocurrir, olvidar todo lo que estaba sintiendo por su mejor amiga…Al parecer nada de lo ocurrido afectaría a su vida.

-y antes de que eso pase, seré honesta una vez más…-

Rarity la miraba con atención.

-Creo que…me estoy enamorando de ti…-


	3. Chapter 3

**Queridos lectores, comenzare por disculparme por pasarme de la fecha límite que me puse para subir el tercer capítulo, pero he tenido unas semanas demasiado agitadas debido a que comenze nuevamente las clases en la universidad :/ Aun así intentare actualizar lo antes posible! Ténganme paciencia por favor! Hahaha xD espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado! :) Creo que este es un poco mas sentimental que los anteriores (? XD Cualquier comentario se agradece! Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por Leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

El sol iluminaba con fuerza una pequeña habitación, en la cual el elemento de la generosidad intentaba continuar con su sueño de belleza que se vio interrumpido por el exceso de luz golpeando sus ojos.

-Celestia! ¿Ni siquiera tú me dejas tener mi sueño de belleza en paz?—protesto contra su princesa.

Cumplir con su sueño de belleza era algo casi tan importante como visitar el Spa, pero parecía que ella era la única que apreciaba los beneficios de un buen sueño.

Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro en la cama, buscando una posición más cómoda para dormir, pero nada funcionaba. Dirigió uno de sus cascos hasta sus ojos, había olvidado colocarse sus gafas de dormir, en silencio maldijo su mala memoria, tomo una de las almohadas que tenía cerca y la coloco sobre su rostro, de alguna forma tenía que reducir la luz del sol.

La unicornio sonrió al sentir un leve aroma a manzanas entrar por su refinada nariz, era un aroma exquisito, muy dulce, casi mejor que los aromas que utilizaban Aloe y Lotus en el Spa, no recordaba con exactitud que había hecho para que su cama oliera así, pero le encantaba. Un leve dolor en su cabeza acabo con su felicidad haciéndole recordar una vez más, que el alcohol no era algo que debía incorporar en las noches con sus amigas, pero había algo extraño, solo sentía un leve dolor de cabeza ¿Y el dolor de estómago? No estaba! Sonrió victoriosa… Una razón más para que el Martini fuera su coctel favorito.

-Los vestidos!—exclamo aun con el rostro bajo la almohada.

Había olvidado por completo el pedido que debía enviar a Manehattan, suspiro derrotada, lo que menos quería en ese momento era hacer vestidos.

Su cama se sentía más cómoda que nunca. Rainbow dash siempre hablaba de lo genial que era dormir sobre una nube, al parecer se estaba sintiendo de forma similar; cómoda, tranquila, cálida…era magnifico! Pero debía cumplir con su labor y quizás después podría volver a la cama.

Con lentitud comenzó a abrir sus ojos azules para observar a su alrededor, todo estaba como siempre en su habitación, las paredes verdes, su cobertor de manzanas favorito, su lazo colgado al lado de la puerta, sus fotos de la familia Apple puestas en la pared…¿Familia Apple? algo estaba mal ahí.

-Por Equestria…-murmuro sorprendida mientras observaba el lugar en el que se encontraba—E-esta…esta…no es mi habitación…-

Rápidamente abandono la cama, Su corazón comenzó a agitarse, no era necesario realizar un pensamiento demasiado profundo para saber de quién era la habitación en la cual se encontraba, Pero ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?.

-Oh Es cierto!—Suspiro aliviada—Applejack me trajo aquí después de que estuvimos juntas afuera.

Podía recordar con claridad lo ocurrido, La poni terrestre amablemente le había facilitado su habitación para que pudiera dormir cómoda, a diferencia de sus otras amigas que habían decidido dormir en la parte trasera del granero. Puso uno de sus cascos en su pecho suspirando con tranquilidad, eso era lo único que había pasado, claro, además de su momento especial con Applejack.

-No, No, No! Definitivamente No!—Cubrió su boca con sus cascos—Esto no puede ser posible!

Comenzó a pasearse de un lugar a otro dentro de la habitación de Applejack, la desesperación se estaba apoderando de ella, Recordaba a la perfección su "momento especial" con la agricultora, un momento especial que comenzó producto del estúpido juego propuesto por la pervertida pegaso arcoíris y había terminado en un desenfreno hormonal, que por suerte, no paso más allá de unos pocos besos apasionados… cada detalle de lo ocurrido estaba ahí… almacenado en su memoria. No podía entenderlo, ¿Por qué estaba recordando eso?, ¿El hechizo de Twilight no había sido efectivo? ¿Acaso todas sus amigas recordaban lo ocurrido?

Estaba oficialmente acabada, su vida estaba acabada! La elegante unicornio, la mejor modista de Ponyville y quizás una de las mejores de Equestria, había besado a una yegua! Y lo peor de todo…había disfrutado del momento, sin lugar a dudas, la peor cosa posible.

El reloj en la habitación de Applejack marcaba las 12 pm en punto, estaba totalmente retrasada para terminar los vestidos que debía enviar a Manehattan, una preocupación más para comenzar un día terrible.

Parecía que Applejack no había dormido junto a ella, si bien recordaba todo lo ocurrido, había partes que estaban borrosas producto de su nivel de alcohol en la sangre. Utilizo su magia para ordenar la cama, no podía irse sin dejar todo en orden.

Debía llegar a su boutique lo antes posible, terminar con su trabajo y luego averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Abandono la habitación con sigilo, no quería toparse con ninguna de sus amigas, al menos hasta tener claridad de lo que había ocurrido con el hechizo de Twilight.

La casa de los Apples estaba vacía, no podía oír sonido alguno dentro de la casa, eso era una buena señal, escapar de ahí sin ser vista no sería un gran problema.

Salió de la residencia Apple , el sol estaba radiante y eso hacía que su cabeza le doliera aún más, estar en su cama era lo que más deseaba, pero tenía un pedido que terminar y muchas cosas en que pensar. Galopo por el camino delimitado que conducía a la salida de Sweet Apple Acres, No quería distracciones, debía salir de ahí lo antes posible, pero parecía que el destino no quería que eso ocurriera, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se fijaran en cierta poni naranja que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Intento esconderse tras un manzano que tenía cerca, no podía dejar que Applejack la viera.

Pudo observar como la poni terrestre golpeaba con fuerza los arboles con sus patas traseras, como acostumbraba a hacerlo para cosechar manzanas. Sin explicación alguna, el corazón de la unicornio comenzó a latir más rápido, ahí estaba ella, observando a escondidas a la poni de la cual deseaba escapar. Suspiro con profundidad, otra vez esa sensación extraña volvía a apoderarse de ella.

Toco su boca con uno de sus cascos, parecía que el sabor que sintió cuando besaba a Applejack, aún estaba ahí en sus labios, La modista sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, no era tiempo de pensar en eso! … con mucha cautela comenzó a moverse para salir de la granja, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en el asunto que tenía con su amiga.

* * *

Llevaba un par de horas trabajando, su cabeza la atacaba con fuerza, el dolor que sentía era terrible, pero no era un impedimento para llevar acabo sus labores diarios, para ella el trabajo siempre estaría primero.

Sin la ayuda de Big Macintosh, el número de árboles que debía cosechar aumentaba considerablemente, Aunque ella era capaz de eso y mucho más, al parecer no era su día, su mente estaba puesta en otro lugar fuera de la granja.

_-Por todos los ponis…¿Cómo fui capaz de confiar en que el hechizo de una Unicornio borracha podría funcionar? Debo ser la poni más tonta de por aquí…-se recrimino. _

Golpeo uno de los manzanos con toda sus fuerzas intentando manifestar su ira de alguna forma, ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle algo así? Evidentemente el hechizo de Twilight había fallado, pero ni siquiera el Martini le ayudo a olvidar lo ocurrido durante la noche.

Suspiro con pesadez, Si ella recordaba todo, sus amigas también lo hacían…Comenzó a recordar su encuentro con las ponis durante la mañana, antes de que se fueran del granero, por alguna extraña razón todas habían despertado muy temprano para volver a sus casas parecía que todas estaban como nuevas, ni siquiera Rainbow aparentaba tener la resaca de siempre, ninguna había mostrado algún indicio de recordar algo de la noche anterior, quizás era solo ella la que lo hacía, ¿era posible que algo tan injusto ocurriera? Volvió a golpear el árbol. La imagen de Rarity se apodero de sus pensamientos, la unicornio no se había ido con sus amigas por que seguía durmiendo en su habitación, quizás ella tampoco recordaba nada.

Quería quitarse de la cabeza el rostro de la unicornio fashionista, pero eso era algo casi imposible de hacer, nunca antes había notado lo hermosa que era su mejor amiga hasta esa noche, sus ojos azules como el más bello de los zafiros eran algo impresionante, su crin estilizada, la suavidad de sus labios… era una yegua perfecta, quizás la más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, no podía sentir esa atracción por una de sus mejores amigas! No podía… pero su corazón le decía todo lo contrario. Todo lo que le había dicho durante la noche a la unicornio era cierto, estaba enamorándose de ella, nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma, pero no encontraba otra explicación para esos sentimientos extraños que estaba experimentando junto a ella.

La tristeza invadió su ser lentamente, Ella sabía que ese sentimiento llamado "amor" tenía que ser olvidado lo antes posible, Ella estaba completamente segura que la modista jamás podría responderle de la misma forma, la unicornio era una yegua elegante, que le gustaban los sementales…incluso si estuviera interesada en yeguas, jamás se fijaría en una campesina desaliñada como ella, de cierta forma eso le dolía bastante, pero era una realidad que debía aceptar.

_-Si el hechizo hubiese funcionado…nada de esto estaría pasando—_

Tenía que encontrar la forma de olvidar todo, tal como debió ser desde el principio. La única forma de saber que era lo que había fallado con el hechizo era hablando con la responsable de esto, Twilight Sparkle, tenía que ir en su búsqueda y aclarar sus dudas.

Otra vez la imagen de Rarity volvía a su cabeza, lo más seguro es que la unicornio aun permanecía durmiendo en su habitación, Quizás debía ir ver como estaba…pero con solo el hecho de pensar que tendría que hablar con ella, su cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar, realmente se sentía como una potra estúpida y asustadiza, ¿Cómo era posible que una yegua causara eso en ella?

Suspiro derrotada, lo mejor era ir por Twilight lo antes posible.

* * *

Después de casi una hora de trabajo, La unicornio levito el ultimo vestido de la lista y lo acomodo en una gran caja que tenía a su lado, Su trabajo estaba listo para ser enviado a Manehattan, solo debía esperar a que los ponis del correo pasaran a retirar la encomienda.

No había tardado demasiado en terminar todo, por fortuna contaba con los bosquejos de cada vestido, ese era un gran avance, ya que la confección de cada prenda era quizás la parte más sencilla para ella.

La modista subió hasta su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, estaba liberada de sus tareas, pero aun tenia cosas en las que preocuparse. Cerró sus ojos con lentitud, era imposible no pensar en lo ocurrido con su mejor amiga, pero debía pensar las cosas con calma, era la única forma que tenía para no perder la cabeza.

"_Creo que…me estoy enamorando de ti…"_

Las palabras pronunciadas por la agricultora, resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Applejack enamorada de mí? Oh no! Eso no puede ser cierto…-rio con nerviosismo.

Tenía que admitirlo, era primera vez que un poni le decía algo como eso. A pesar de que era una yegua hermosa como muchos se lo hacían saber, nunca un semental había manifestado algún tipo de sentimiento romántico hacia ella, Applejack era la primera que lo hacía…aunque estaba completamente segura de que esas palabras solo habían salido de su boca por efecto de su adorado Martini…No pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada, quizás no estaba destinada a ser amada.

La unicornio se levantó de su cama. Debía ir y hablar con Twilight, estaba decidida a olvidar todo y la estudiante estrella de Celestia era la única que podía ayudarla.

Se acercó a uno de los espejos que tenía en su habitación, comenzó a cepillar su crin y se aplicó un poco de maquillaje como acostumbraba hacerlo siempre antes de salir. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la salida de su Boutique, estaba lista para ir a la biblioteca…

No tardó más de quince minutos en llegar. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de Twilight y Golpeo con timidez esperando que apareciera su amiga. Twilight no tardo más de un minuto en abrir la puerta para encontrarse de frente con la modista.

-Rarity! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—Dijo alegremente.

-Twilight, querida…Podemos hablar?—pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si! Entra—indico a su amiga.

La unicornio entro a la biblioteca sin poder disimular su nerviosismo. No sabía exactamente como preguntarle a Twilight acerca de lo ocurrido durante la noche en el granero de la familia Apple.

-Dime Rarity, pasa algo? Te ves muy preocupada…-

-Preocupada? Oh claro que no! Solo venía a charlar contigo—

-Charlar? Me parece muy buena idea! Te gustaría beber un poco de té?—sonrió.

-Me encantaría, querida— Dijo devolviéndole el gesto.

Twilight se dirigió a la cocina para traer el té que había ofrecido a su amiga. Rarity comenzó a examinar el lugar con la mirada, debía asegurarse de que Spike no estaba en el lugar, su conversación con Twilight no podía ser oída por nadie.

-Rarity, aquí tienes—La unicornio purpura se acercó levitando una pequeña tetera y un par de tazas.

-Gracias—Sonrió.

Twilight lleno dos pequeñas tazas de té y las coloco sobre la mesa.

-Y…quieres charlar sobre algo en especial?—Twilight pregunto con curiosidad.

-Bueno yo…-

Twilight la observaba con atención.

-Que…que te pareció la fiesta de anoche?-comenzó a reír con nerviosismo

-Oh sobre eso…-Twilight bajo la mirada.

El corazón de Rarity comenzó a latir con rapidez al ver la reacción de Twilight ante su preguntar, algo estaba mal…

-Tengo vagos recuerdos de lo que ocurrió, solo recuerdo cuando jugábamos póker…creo que bebimos demasiada cidra no es así?—Twilight se sonrojo totalmente, admitir que no recordaba lo ocurrido era algo muy vergonzoso.

-No…N-no recuerdas nada!?—grito exaltada

-No…Realmente no puedo hacerlo-hablo con timidez ante la reacción de su amiga.

-Esto no es posible! Es decir…-intento calmarse.

No podía creerlo, Twilight ni siquiera recordaba lo del hechizo! En cambio ella tenía cada detalle almacenado en su memoria…Definitivamente alguien la odiaba.

-Acaso…Tu recuerdas algo?—

Rarity comenzó a incomodarse, ¿Debía mentirle a su amiga y aparentar que nada había pasado? Suspiro profundamente, si quería encontrar una solución a su problema, lo mejor era hablar con honestidad.

-Si Twilight…yo recuerdo todo lo que ocurrió—admitió.

-Oh! No me digas que hice algo estúpido por culpa de la cidra...—

-La verdad es que…Rainbow dash te convenció para que…usaras un hechizo de pérdida de memoria…y…-

-No!—Twilight grito interrumpiendo a Rarity—No puedo creerlo! Esa pegaso tonta!

Rarity se vio sorprendida ante la reacción de su amiga. Twilight comenzó a moverse de un lugar a otro maldiciendo a la pegaso arcoíris.

-Querida…no deberías…-

-Sabía que haría algo como eso! Como pude aceptarlo!?—se recrimino—Soy una irresponsable! Oh si la princesa se enterara de esto…

-En realidad…todas lo aceptamos—Hablo intentado tranquilizar a su amiga.—Asique no debes culparte.

Twilight llevo uno de sus cascos a su pecho y respiro con profundidad, Tal como su cuñada y ex niñera Cadance le había enseñado, debía calmarse si quería entender mejor la situación.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche?—Twilight pregunto un poco más calmada pero a la vez con cierto nerviosismo.

-Realmente no quiero hablar de eso…si no lo recuerdas es mejor que sigas así Twilight…El problema ahora es que…- Rarity miro a su amiga—Yo recuerdo todo lo que ocurrió…Tu hechizo no funciono conmigo!

-Oh es cierto…-

Rarity tomo a Twilight de los cascos.

-Necesito que me ayudes a olvidarlo!—Rarity la miro con desesperación—Por favor Twilight! Tú eres la única que puede hacerlo…

Twilight no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había ocurrido, la curiosidad la estaba matando, Pero no podía hacerle preguntas a su amiga. Rarity se veía desesperada y confundida, era evidente que se estaba viendo muy afectada con la situación. Tenía que ayudarla.

-Rarity no te preocupes…trabajaremos en ello! Te prometo que encontrare solución a este problema…- sonrió.

-Oh gracias Twilight! No sabes lo feliz que me haces—

Rarity abrazo a su amiga con fuerza, había tomado la mejor decisión al acudir a ella, al parecer su gran problema tendría solución.

-Comenzare por buscar el libro del que aprendí a hacer ese hechizo…tenemos que descubrir que fue lo que fallo contigo.

-Puedo ayudarte a buscar?—pregunto la modista.

-Claro…puedes empezar por allá—Twilight índico con su pezuña hacia uno de los tantos estantes que tenía dentro de su biblioteca.

Rarity asintió y se dirigió hacia el estante lleno de libros, Twilight se acercó hacia otro de los estantes para buscar al igual que su amiga.

Rarity sonreía con alivio, estaba completamente segura de que Twilight lograría que esos sentimientos tan extraños que había experimentado desaparecieran de su mente, ya no tendría que preocuparse más , olvidaría su primer beso…olvidaría la especie de confesión de Applejack, olvidaría todo, absolutamente todo!

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta de entrada interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Rarity…Podrías abrir la puerta por favor?—Dijo Twilight sin despegar la vista de sus libros.

-Por supuesto querida!—

Rarity se dirigió a la entrada. Algo le decía que el que golpeaba la puerta era el pequeño Spike, se alegró ante la idea, Su dragón favorito podría ayudarle a buscar entre tanto libro, aliviando un poco su trabajo.

Tomo la manilla de la puerta y la abrió con lentitud para encontrarse de frente con el poni que llamaba afuera…

-Twilight, dulzura, necesito hablar contigo puedo p…-

Los ojos y la boca de la agricultora se abrieron con asombro, La poni que estaba frente a ella no era la dueña de la biblioteca.

-R…Rarity…-

-¿Applejack…?-


	4. Chapter 4

**Después de muchos días por fin les traigo el capítulo 4! Tengo que confesar que me costó bastante escribirlo D: pido perdón por tardar tanto, no les prometeré una actualización rapida. por que estoy en clases :( pero quiero que sepan que no dejare la historia a medio camino! Paciencia, paciencia :) saludos y cualquier comentario se agradece!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Se encontraban frente a frente, totalmente inmoviles, el silencio era abrumador, parecía que esa era una de las características más comunes en los momentos que compartían.

Rarity no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Había ido a la biblioteca con el objetivo de encontrar una solución a su problema, pero jamás imagino que su "problema" se aparecería frente a ella para atormentarla, parecía que todo era una mala broma. No podía quitar la mirada de los ojos verdes de la granjera, era imposible evitar que los recuerdos de lo vivido en la noche anterior aparecieran en su mente… Applejack la hacía sentir incomoda.

Había cosechado la mayor cantidad de manzanas en el menor tiempo posible para visitar a Twilight y salir antes de que Rarity despertara. Estaba totalmente convencida de que la unicornio seguía dormida en su habitación, pero se había equivocado totalmente, al parecer la modista se las había ingeniado para salir de Sweet Apple Acres sin ser vista. Eso era algo extraño, ¿Acaso la estaba evitando? ¿Por qué estaba en la biblioteca de Twilight?, miles de preguntas invadían su mente. La poni naranja intento dirigir su mirada hacia otro lugar, lejos de los ojos de Rarity.

-Lo encontré! Lo encontré!—Twilight grito emocionada.

La expresión de felicidad de Twilight interrumpio el tenso momento que estaban viviendo ambas ponis en la entrada de su casa.

Rarity comenzó a incomodarse aún más, todo parecía indicar que Twilight había encontrado la solución a su hechizo fallido, eso era algo excelente! estaba a un paso de olvidar todo, pero para su mala suerte, la solución había llegado justo en el momento menos indicado. Estaba convencida de que Applejack no recordaba lo ocurrido, pero si veía lo que Twilight había encontrado, comenzaría a hacer preguntas las cuales estaría obligada a responder… Tenía que encontrar la forma de sacar a Applejack de ahí.

-Applejack?—

La voz de Twilight nuevamente interrumpió la escena, en especial los pensamientos de Rarity.

Applejack sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, intentando abandonar el planeta Rarity y aterrizar sus pensamientos de vuelta en Ponyville.

-Hola Twi…-Sonrió con normalidad—

-¿Qué haces ahí parada? Entra!—indico.

La costurera sabía que su tiempo estaba agotado, Twilight había notado la presencia de la poni granjera, eso la dejaba sin opciones para hacer algo que pudiera sacar a Applejack de ahí. Impedirle el paso era una opción, pero no podía actuar de forma tan grosera… No podía negar el nerviosismo que sentía, pero sin decir una palabra se quitó del paso permitiéndole el acceso a la poni granjera, no le quedaba otra que rogarle Celestia que no ocurriera nada malo.

La agricultora camino lentamente dentro de la biblioteca, bajo la atenta mirada de la unicornio. No estaba segura de que hacia lo lo correcto entrando a hablar con Twilight, algo le decía que no era el momento indicado, quizás lo mejor era salir de ahí para volver mas tarde.

La estudiante estrella de Celestia estaba rodeada de libros, todos perfectamente apilados, esa era una de las ventajas de tener magia. Applejack pudo notar que Twilight sostenía un libro que le llamo su atención, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos solo podía leer la palabra "hechizos" de la portada, lo demás estaba cubierto por los cascos de Twilight. ¿Acaso estaba practicando hechizos con Rarity?

Rarity había cerrado la puerta con su magia, pero no se movió de la entrada, quería sacar a Applejack de ahí, impidiendo que hablara con Twilight, Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo... Solo podía permanecer atenta a la conversación de ambas

-Puedo ayudarte en algo?—Twilight miro a su amiga y le sonrió.

-Bueno la verdad…-Rasco la parte posterior de su cuello con su casco en señal de nerviosismo.

Tenía que decirle a Twilight lo que le pasaba y solicitar su ayuda…Pero Rarity estaba ahí.

-Olvídalo Twi…-Bajo la mirada—No es nada importante.

-Estas segura? –La miro extrañada.

Applejack suspiro con pesadez y giro un poco para ver a Rarity que permanecía quieta en la puerta. Lo que tenía que decirle a Twilight si era importante, pero la modista no podía oírlo. Debía evadir el tema de alguna forma.

Twilight miraba con atención a la poni naranja, esperando una respuesta.

-Applejack?—

La agricultora volvió a fijar su mirada en la unicornio purpura y nuevamente observo el libro que tenía entre sus cascos… El libro! La mente de Applejack se ilumino, la excusa perfecta para cambiar de tema.

-Hey Twi, ¿Qué es ese libro que tienes ahí?—Sonrió—

-Oh esto?—

Twilight acomodo el libro entre sus cascos de tal forma que el titulo quedo totalmente legible ante los ojos de Applejack.

"hechizos para pérdida de memoria" los ojos de Applejack se abrieron con asombro…El título del libro tenía mucho que ver con su problema.

-Es para ayudar a Rarity—Sonrió.

El corazón de Applejack comenzó a latir con rapidez…¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ayudar a Rarity? ¿Con ese libro? Solo había una explicación para eso…

-Ayudarla…?—

-Twilight!—Rarity grito con desesperación.

La agricultora volteo para mirar a Rarity, quien parecía estar en un shock total, respirando agitadamente. Sentía su corazón a punto de explotar, sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas.

-Rarity…dije algo malo?—

-T-Tengo que irme…- Rarity comenzó a retroceder.

La unicornio galopo a su máxima velocidad fuera de la biblioteca, dejando a sus amigas sin opción para realizar algo que la pudiera detener.

-Rarity!—Twilight la llamo con desesperación.—Applejack debemos ir por ella!

Las palabras de Twilight habían sido oídas por Applejack, pero no procesadas por su mente… Estaba completamente inmóvil, mirando hacia la puerta. No tenía claridad de lo que debía hacer, ¿Era correcto ir por Rarity?

-Twilight, por favor…- se dirigió a su amiga con dificultad—Necesito que encuentres cuanto antes la solución a esto…

-Applejack tu…-

-Si…yo también recuerdo lo que ocurrió…- desvió la mirada.

Twilight la miro confundida ¿Acaso ella era la única que no podía recordar?

- Podrías explicarme que fue lo que ocurrió? Necesito entenderlo…-

-No puedo hacerlo Twi!—Applejack cerro sus ojos con fuerza—No por ahora…

Estaba completamente segura de que lo que había ocurrido entre sus amigas durante la noche, no era nada bueno, pero al parecer era algo que debían solucionar ambas, lo único que podía hacer era dedicarse a buscar la solución en el libro de hechizos, y confiar en ellas.

-Está bien…-suspiro—

Applejack acomodo su sombrero hacia abajo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con ella...—

-No te preocupes Applejack, buscare la solución a esto…- sonrió—

La agricultora devolvió el gesto a su amiga, no dudaba que twilight encontraría la solución a su gran problema.

Abandono la biblioteca sin tener claridad de la dirección a la que se dirigía, tenía que encontrar a Rarity lo antes posible.

El sol iluminaba cada rincón de Ponyville, la afluencia de ponis en las calles era bastante alta, el día estaba hermoso para pasear, Rarity podía estar en cualquier lugar…¿Pero en dónde?

Applejack se detuvo un minuto para pensar sobre el paradero de la unicornio, no podía seguir caminando sin rumbo.

_-Piensa Applejack! ella parecía estar muy afectada cuando salió de la biblioteca...¿La casa de Fluttershy? O quizás…¿El Spa? No! Ella no acostumbra a hablar sobre sus problemas con los demás__ ponis__…__Corrales! ¿Dónde puede estar?—revolvió su melena con sus cascos y suspiro con profundidad—Espera! La boutique! Es el único lugar en el que podría estar sola! Eso es!_

Applejack la conocía bastante como para saber que Rarity solo buscaba la soledad luego de tener algún problema, no podía equivocarse.

Galopo con rapidez en dirección a la casa de Rarity. No tardó demasiado en llegar para encontrarse frente a su puerta. Suspiro con pesadez, aunque se sentía insegura, no podía dar marcha atrás. Había decidido buscar a al unicornio para hablar con ella, era lo correcto, no podía ser de otra forma.

-Rarity, Necesitamos hablar!— Hablo con firmeza mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Ante la nula respuesta por parte de la modista, volvió a golpear, pero nuevamente no tuvo éxito… estaba completamente segura de que Rarity estaba ahí, pero al parecer no quería hablar con ella. La agricultora no estaba dispuesta a irse sin cumplir con su objetivo y si para eso tenía que entrar de mala manera a la boutique, lo haría.

-No digas que no te lo advertí!-

Empujo con fuerza la puerta logrando que se abriera, afortunadamente no había provocado algún tipo de daño en ella.

Estaba consciente de que entrar a la casa de otra poni sin su permiso, solo demostraba lo "rufián" que era, Pero no tenía más opciones, Rarity tendría que entender. Entro a la boutique con lentitud, pudo observar lo oscuro que estaba ahí dentro producto de que las cortinas permanecían cerradas, impidiendo el paso del radiante sol, aun así podía ver con claridad la gran cantidad de Poniquis con creaciones de Rarity que habían en el lugar, parecía que la unicornio había estado trabajando duro en algunos diseños. Siguió caminando, buscando algo que la condujera hasta la fashionista.

Una vez más la agricultora llamo a su amiga.

-Rarity? Estas aquí?—

Applejack resoplo con el enojo al obtener solo un incómodo silencio como respuesta a su pregunta. La poni granjera dirigió su mirada hacia la escalera, había estado en más de una ocasión en la casa de la modista, sabía que su habitación estaba ubicada en la planta de arriba. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a subir los escalones. Sus orejas se movieron en reacción a un sonido que venía desde arriba. No cabía duda…iba en la dirección correcta.

Subió el último escalón y se detuvo para observar el lugar, pudo notar una puerta que se encontraba semi abierta, era la habitación de Rarity. Applejack respiro profundamente, estaba a solo un instante de volver a ver la unicornio, pero eso no era lo que más la asustaba…tenía que decirle la verdad.

-Rarity…- susurro abriendo completamente la puerta.

El susurro de Applejack no había sido audible por la yegua blanca. La unicornio se encontraba tendida en la cama, con el rostro totalmente hundido en una de sus almohadas, intentando aminorar los sonidos de su llanto.

-Rarity!—hablo con más fuerza.

El llanto de la unicornio se detuvo drásticamente. Conocía esa voz a la perfección… Solo deseaba que todo fuera un sueño. Lentamente levanto el rostro de la almohada para encontrarse con una yegua naranja mirándola atentamente.

-Necesitamos hablar…-

-Como entraste hasta aquí!?—Pregunto exaltada—no tenemos nada que hablar!

Applejack sintió temor ante la reacción de Rarity, ella tenía razón al estar molesta…había entrado sin su permiso, pero ya tendría tiempo para recriminarle lo que había hecho, tenía cosas más importantes de la que preocuparse.

-Supongo que…si tenemos un tema del que hablar—intento sonreír.

-Te equivocas Applejack! por favor, vete de aquí!— Rarity la miro con furia.

La modista estaba totalmente alterada, no podía creer que su "problema" había llegado hasta su habitación!

-Yo recuerdo todo lo que ocurrió anoche! Absolutamente todo!—Grito cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Automáticamente, la ira que sentía había sido remplazada por un sentimiento de miedo. El corazón de Rarity comenzó a latir con fuerza, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos al igual que su mandíbula. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

-N-No!—Cubrió su boca con uno de sus cascos—Esto debe ser una broma…Una pesadilla!

La reacción de Rarity solo confirmaba las sospechas de Applejack. La unicornio recordaba todo, ambas lo hacían… La agricultora se acercó hacia su amiga.

-Al parecer el hechizo de Twilight…Fallo—desvió la mirada.

-Por qué Applejack? por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Acaso soy tan mala poni Acaso…es una especie de castigo todo esto?—las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Applejack sentía como si su corazón estuviera siendo golpeado directamente con algún objeto, el dolor que sentía era algo indescriptible, ver a Rarity tan arrepentida de todo…la estaba lastimando bastante.

-No Rarity… tú no eres una mala poni—Applejack se sentó en la cama—Esto solo debe ser una especie de prueba.

-Una prueba dices?—La miro extrañada.

-La abuela Smith siempre me dice que…las cosas malas son solo pruebas que debemos superar para demostrar lo fuerte que somos—Sonrió.

Rarity limpio sus ojos para dirigir su mirada hacia Applejack, la poni naranja estaba sentada en su cama con la mejor de las sonrisas.

-Sabes Rarity? Si lo que te preocupa es que otro poni se entere de lo que ocurrió…- Applejack forzó una sonrisa— Puedes tener confianza en que eso no pasara.

-Hablas enserio?—Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Claro! Se lo importante que es tu imagen para ti—

Applejack lamentablemente tenía razón, su imagen era una de las cosas más importantes para ella, estaba completamente segura que sus amigos de Canterlot no serían los más comprensivos al saber que ella se besaba con yeguas mientras estaba completamente borracha.

-Oh Applejack…-

No habían estado solas desde lo ocurrido durante la noche. Las miradas de ambas volvían a cruzarse, estaban tan cerca una de la otra. Las palabras una vez más se habían esfumado.

Applejack observo cada detalle del rostro de la unicornio, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su maquillaje se había corrido producto de la gran cantidad de tiempo que llevaba llorando, su crin se encontraba totalmente despeinada. Era increíble lo hermosa que se veía incluso en ese estado.

Una vez más esa sensación extraña que sentía al estar junto a la poni terrestre volvía a repetirse. ¿Por qué su corazón comenzaba a latir tan fuerte cuando estaba a su lado? Nunca le había ocurrido algo como eso al estar con un poni. Pero ¿Por qué Applejack?. Parecía que evitar perderse en los ojos jade de su amiga era algo imposible, no podía negar que la agricultora era una yegua hermosa. Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, estaba totalmente sonrojada. Tenía a Applejack tan cerca de ella, era imposible no recordar lo que había ocurrido durante la noche.

_-No Rarity…no puedes estar sintiéndote de esta forma! Ella es tu amiga, es una yegua!—pensó._

-Rarity…-

-Sí, Applejack?—Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Debemos volver con Twilight—abandono la cama de Rarity—Estoy segura que tendrá la solución a esto.

Rarity sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado abandonando sus pensamientos y deseos, su amiga tenía razón, era el momento de volver con Twilight y hacer que todo terminara de una vez…

-Applejack!—Dijo sin pensarlo –Necesito que me prometas algo.

-Que es Rarity?—la miro confundida.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase…-susurro—Jamás te perderé…

Applejack miro a Rarity con asombro. La modista tenía sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y mantenía la mirada puesta en el piso, Evidentemente se había avergonzado de sus palabras.

Sin entender con exactitud a lo que la unicornio se refería, Applejack se acercó a ella y la abrazo con ternura…

-Lo prometo, rares…-


	5. Chapter 5

**__****_Hola a todos! Si, volví! Después de tanto tiempo xD espero que no me odien por tardar tanto…pero como he dicho anteriormente, la universidad me consume :( Chicos, les agradezco a todos sus comentarios y buena onda :) son lo mejor! Solo espero que este capítulo y la historia en general, cumplan con sus expectativas! :D Ok, dejo de quitarles su tiempo! Muchísimas gracias a los que leen! Y como siempre todo comentario es bienvenido! Volveré pronto :)_**  


* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Llevaban unos cuantos minutos caminando juntas, debían llegar a la biblioteca de Twilight lo antes posible para encontrar la forma de salir de su problema.

El silencio era algo sumamente incomodo, pero ninguna de las dos sabía exactamente como iniciar una conversación después de lo que había ocurrido.

La unicornio se encontraba más adelantada, ya que caminaba a mayor velocidad que la agricultora. Applejack, dirigió la mirada hacia su amiga, parecía que Rarity se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

_-Lo único que quiere es acabar con esto…- Applejack suspiro- _

Aunque estaba totalmente consiente de que Rarity no tenía ni la más mínima de intención de recordar lo ocurrido entre ellas, no podía evitar sentirse desanimada, no entendía como su corazón podía doler tanto. Siguió caminando sin quitar la mirada sobre su amiga. Quería hablarle, reír como siempre lo hacían o simplemente discutir por cosas insignificantes… pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo, todo era muy incómodo. Inconscientemente, comenzó a admirar su cola enroscada, estaba completamente segura de que ningún poni tenía la cola como Rarity, era quizás la cola más hermosa que había visto.

-Pasa algo Applejack?— Pregunto interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amiga.

-Eh? N-no…!—Forzó una sonrisa—No es nada…

Sin pronunciar una palabra, Rarity volvió a mirar al frente continuando con su caminata.

Las mejillas de Applejack estaban totalmente encendidas, Rarity la había descubierto observándola y al parecer eso no le había gustado. Suspiro con pesadez. Tenía que dejar de tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

Rarity, camino un poco más rápido asegurándose que su rostro no pudiera ser visto por la agricultora, se había sonrojado al darse cuenta que estaba bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga.

_-Ella…estaba mirándome?—sacudió su cabeza—Basta Rarity!_

Intento despejar su mente concentrándose en los ponis que estaban alrededor, parecía que todos estaban muy ocupados realizando sus labores, pero todos se veían muy felices, esa era una de las características que más diferenciaba a Ponyville de lugares como Manehattan, los ponis de su pequeño pueblito nunca perdían la sonrisa, a pesar de lo atareados que podían llegar a estar. Dejando de lado la vida terrestre, puso su vista en el despejado cielo, habían muy pocas nubes y también pocos pegados volando, Definitivamente era un día tranquilo. La unicornio dio un largo suspiro, ella deseaba estar en su casa trabajando o quizás relajándose en el Spa, pero en lugar de eso, tenía que preocuparse de un tema bastante incómodo.

Los pensamientos de Rarity se vieron interrumpidos cuando de la nada, un arcoíris que viajaba a toda velocidad paso a su lado, provocando que su melena se despeinara.

-Applejack! Rarity! – Grito entusiasmada-¿Que hacen?

Rainbow dash volaba en círculos rodeando a sus amigas, parecía estar muy animada.

Rarity bajo su mirada y se mantuvo en absoluto silencio. Estaba molesta con Rainbow dash, pero no quería decir nada de lo que pudiese arrepentirse. Utilizo su magia para volver su melena a la normalidad.

La poni terrestre seguía con una mirada fulminante a la Pegaso arcoíris.

-Rainbow Dash…- gruño.

-¿Que pasa Applejack?—se detuvo frente a ella y la miro con una sonrisa—Te ves molesta.

A pesar de que Rainbow Dash era una de sus mejores amigas, no podía evitar las ganas que sentía de golpearla en el rostro con sus patas traseras, tal como lo hacía con sus manzanos. La Pegaso era la culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando, ella y su estúpido juego inocente tenían su vida hecha un desastre.

Rainbow la miraba con atención.

-y bien?—Arqueo una ceja.

Antes de responder a la pregunta de Dash, Applejack dirigió la mirada hacia Rarity quien parecía estar muy nerviosa, no era necesario preguntarse el porqué, la unicornio tenía miedo de que Rainbow Dash recordara lo ocurrido.

-No recuerdas lo que hiciste anoche?—Intento sonar segura.

Debía asegurarse de lo que sabía la pegaso.

-Veamos…-Puso uno de sus cascos sobre su barbilla—Jugamos póker, gane todas las partidas, me obligaste a beber cidra y finalmente desperté en tu granero como nueva. Espera! ¿Qué clase de cidra me diste?

-Solo recuerdas…?—titubeo.

-¿Acaso tengo que recordar algo más?-

Applejack y Rarity se miraron por un instante, un suspiro de alivio se escapó de la boca de ambas. Rainbow Dash no recordaba nada.

-Claro que si!—la miro de reojo—No ganaste ninguna partida de póker y yo no te obligue a beber cidra!

-No intentes confundirme Applejack!—frunció el ceño—por cierto, ¿qué hacen juntas? ¿Acaso van a algún lugar?

-Vamos a visitar a Twilight-Rarity se incorporó a la conversación—

-Interesante…-Dash rodo los ojos—Bueno seguiré con mis asuntos.

-Supongo que esos asuntos son más interesantes…-Sonrió de medio lado.

-Claro que sí!—Se sonrojo.

Applejack comenzó a acercarse más a su amiga. Al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Rainbow, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido entre la pegaso arcoíris y su amiga de infancia se hicieron presentes. Rainbow era demasiado obvia.

-Debe ser porque esos asuntos…-Susurro al oído de Dash—Tienen que ver con tu querida Fluttershy…

-Q-que!?—grito exaltada—

La agricultora comenzó a reír sin control, Sabia que burlarse de los sentimientos de su amiga no era algo que debía hacer, pero era la única forma que había encontrado para "vengarse" de la Pegaso por lo que había provocado con su estúpida forma de divertirse.

Rarity una vez más, se mantenía ajena a la conversación de ambas. Podía ver como Applejack reía de forma exagerada mientras el rostro de Rainbow lucia tan rojo como las manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres. Un suspiro se escapó de su boca, parecía que ambas eran muy cercanas.

_-Por supuesto…las dos son unas rufianes!—pensó._

Rainbow Dash se colocó sobre la agricultora que estaba tirada en el piso riendo sin control.

-Me vas a decir ahora que fue lo que te dije!— la fulmino con la mirada.

-No me dijiste nada—limpio una lagrima que se escapaba de sus ojos producto de la risa—solo eres demasiado evidente, Rainbow Dash.

-Bromeas!?—Sentía como sus mejillas ardían—

-No te preocupes Dash, tu secreto está protegido—sonrió.

Rainbow dash no entendía como su secreto había quedado al descubierto ¿Acaso era tan evidente como decía AJ? O quizás applejack era una especie de bruja de campo.

-Tu!—Gruño—me emborrachaste apropósito!

-Hey! De que corrales hablas?—

-Muy bien! Ya tuve suficiente de esto—Rarity se dirigió a ellas.

Ambas ponis miraron a la unicornio que parecía estar muy molesta ante la discusión que tenían. De la nada, Applejack fue rodeada por un transparente manta de color celeste que la saco bajo del cuerpo de la pegaso, colocándola al lado de Rarity

-Puedes dejar de jugar? Tenemos que seguir con lo nuestro—Hablo con un tono molesto.

-Lo siento…- Rasco la parte posterior de su cuello con su casco—

-Rainbow dash, lo siento querida pero debemos irnos—forzó una sonrisa—

Dash se acercó a Applejack ignorando las palabras de la unicornio.

-Acabas de ser salvada por la refinada, vaquera—susurro—Hablaremos más tarde de esto.

-¿Disculpa?—Rarity la miro de reojo.

Sin quitar la vista de la poni granjera, Rainbow Dash comenzó a agitar sus alas para despegar del piso.

-Ya lo creo "Dashie"—se cubrió la boca con uno de sus cascos para evitar una carcajada—

La Pegaso se alejó volando a toda velocidad, dejándolas nuevamente solas.

Una vez más, Rarity comenzó a caminar más adelantada que la agricultora, no tenía intención alguna de iniciar una conversación con ella, lo único que deseaba era llegar a la biblioteca, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con estupideces.

-Rarity, espera!—Applejack se apresuró para alcanzar a la unicornio.

Rarity se detuvo de golpe dándole la oportunidad a Applejack para que la alcanzara. No podía huir todo el tiempo.

-Si?—

-Realmente lo siento… sé que quieres acabar con esto lo antes posible—

-No te preocupes Applejack—Forzó una sonrisa—

Applejack le sonrió de la misma forma.

-Applejack…-Volvió a dirigirse a su amiga—No es que me importe realmente pero…¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Rainbow?

La agricultora miro el rostro de su amiga, Rarity había comenzado a jugar con su melena purpura, intentado esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Applejack sonrió al darse cuenta lo avergonzada y curiosa que se sentía la unicornio. Era algo adorable.

-Bien… Recuerdas lo que ocurrió en el juego con nuestras amigas?—

Rarity comenzó a hacer memoria de lo ocurrido, podía recordar con claridad una de las reglas que había establecido Rainbow Dash antes de comenzar el juego, Solo un beso por poni. Pinkie había besado a Twilight , y Rainbow a…

-No puede ser!—Cubrió su boca con uno de sus cascos.

-Lo recuerdas?—

-Esa rufián y mi inocente amiga!— Hablo dramáticamente.

-Vamos Rarity—Comenzó a reír ante la exageración de la unicornio—no es para tanto.

-Oh pobre Fluttershy! Espero que no recuerde nada!—

-No soy experta en esas cosas pero…- Susurro—Creo que ese beso fue muy romántico.

Rarity la miro sorprendida. ¿Applejack hablando de romance?, eso era algo que no esperaba. Pero al parecer la agricultora tenía razón, según lo que recordaba de la situación, Rainbow y Fluttershy parecían muy felices, a pesar de lo diferente que eran ambas. Parecía que la frase "los polos opuestos, se atraen" era más real de lo que creía.

-Vamos Applejack, debemos llegar a la biblioteca—sonrió mientras reanudaba su caminata.

La agricultora comenzó a caminar a su lado, Esta vez Rarity caminaba a un ritmo medio, por lo que no tenía que correr para alcanzarla. Caminar junto a la unicornio era algo increíble, realmente no sabía por qué se sentía así con algo tan simple, pero su corazón latía mas fuerte cuando tenía a Rarity al lado, Era increíble lo bien que se sentía caminar junto a la unicornio ¿Acaso era ese el poder del amor?

Rarity no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido entre sus amigas, tenía que admitir que sentía un poco de envidia por ellas, era increíble que incluso una poni como Rainbow Dash estuviera viviendo un romance, mientras ella no tenía a nadie a su lado…parecía que estaba destinada a estar sola.

-Rarity, ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la unicornio.

La unicornio se detuvo quedando frente a su amiga. Los ojos verdes de Applejack eran hermosos.

-N-no! No te preocupes querida—Dijo con nerviosismo.

-Finalmente estamos aquí…-

La unicornio miro hacia adelante encontrándose con la casa de Twilight, estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera había notado que estaba frente a su destino.

Las dos ponis se acercaron a la entrada de la biblioteca. Applejack respiro profundamente para luego golpear la puerta con uno de sus cascos. Ambas se quedaron inmóviles esperando por una respuesta. No paso mucho tiempo para que la unicornio purpura saliera a recibirlas

-Chicas! Me alegro de volver a verlas—Twilight sonrió acercándose a sus amigas.

-Nosotras también nos alegramos mucho Twi—

-Rarity…-Se dirigió hacia ella—lamento lo ocurrido hace un rato, yo no…

-Querida, no tienes de que preocuparte—Hablo con dulzura mientras se acercaba para abrazar a su amiga—Yo soy la que debe disculparse por mi actitud.

-Solo olvidémoslo—Dijo devolviéndole el gesto—Adelante, pasen!

Twilight salió de la puerta permitiéndoles la entrada a sus amigas.

La unicornio purpura camino más adelantada guiándolas hacia una mesita la cual tenía un libro sobre ella. Applejack reconoció ese libro al instante.

Rarity sabía que estaba a punto de escuchar la solución a su problema, en cuestión de minutos todo acabaría. Pero ¿Por qué no lograba sentirse feliz?. La unicornio dirigió su mirada hacia la poni granjera, Applejack permanecía inmóvil mirando hacia el piso.

-Chicas, creo haber encontrado el hechizo que utilice anoche…- Twilight bajo la mirada—Pero la verdad, no sé realmente que fue lo que fallo con ustedes.

-A que te refieres con eso Twi?—Applejack pregunto confundida.

-Según lo que dice este libro—Twilight levito el libro con su magia y comenzó a leer en voz alta—"El hechizo lograra borrar de la memoria todas las acciones que se cometen bajo los efectos de la cidra. El hechizo será efectivo solo después de dormir"

Ambas ponis miraban con atención a la estudiante estrella de Celestia.

-Es por eso que no logro entenderlo…-llevo uno de sus cascos a su barbilla—Ambas bebieron cidra, ambas durmieron…todo esto es muy extraño.

"cidra", los pensamientos de ambas habían hecho "click". Habían identificado el problema.

-Nosotras no bebimos cidra!—Gritaron al unísono.

-Q-que!?—

-Yo no quería beber cidra, porque hoy debía continuar con mi trabajo, entonces le pedí a Applejack…-

-Martini!—interrumpió a la unicornio—y en el momento que fui por la botella de Martini…ya no quedaba cidra!

-Entonces ambas compartimos…oh Celestia! ¿Por qué me tiene que ocurrir esto a mí?—se apretó la cabeza con sus cascos.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido!—los ojos de Twilight se iluminaron—

Applejack se sentía como la poni más desafortunada en toda Equestria. Ella siempre bebía Cidra, el Martini ni siquiera estaba en su lista de preferencias, es más, estaba completamente segura de que esa era la primera vez que lo bebía, ¿Cómo era posible que le ocurriera algo así?. Una vez más, el nombre de Rainbow Dash volvía a sus pensamientos, Ella era la culpable de todo.

Lo único que deseaba la unicornio era tirarse en su sillón a llorar como una niña. Acababa de descartar al Martini como su coctel favorito.

-No desesperen chicas, tengo la solución al problema—Twilight sonrió.

Rarity sintió como su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad. No tenía por que sentirse asustada. Twilight siempre tenía la solución a todo!

-Vamos querida!—Se colocó frente a Twilight—Dinos de que se trata!

Applejack escuchaba con atención.

-Veamos…-Twilight nuevamente tomo su libro—"El hechizo fallido puede ser solucionado solo si los involucrados desean de corazón olvidarlo"

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Puedo hacer que olviden lo que ocurrió, pero solamente si ambas realmente desean olvidarlo—Miro a sus amigas—si alguna de las dos no quiere hacerlo…mi hechizo no funcionara.

Rarity volteo lentamente para mirar a los ojos a la agricultora. Applejack tenía su mandíbula totalmente abierta producto del impacto que le habían causado las palabras de Twilight.

_-No…esto no puede estar pasando—pensó reprimiendo sus ganas de gritar—Applejack, no!_

La reacción de Applejack solo le decía una cosa. Estaba perdida.

Definitivamente era la yegua más desafortunada de Equestria… Twilight acababa de darle la peor solución. Para que todo el problema se solucionara, tenía que mentirle a su corazón. Ella realmente no quería olvidar lo ocurrido con la unicornio. ¿Cómo haría para olvidar lo que estaba sintiendo por su amiga? Era algo imposible de hacer.

-¿Comenzamos?—

-No puedo hacerlo Twi…-susurro—Rarity, realmente lo siento.

Applejack salió de la biblioteca a toda velocidad.

-Applejack!—

Rarity suspiro con profundidad. Había llegado el momento de hacer lo correcto.

-Twiligh…Necesito hablar con ella, volveremos en un rato…-forzó una sonrisa—lo prometo.

-Pero Rarity…-

-Déjamelo a mí—Le guiño un ojo—Volveremos.

Twilight definitivamente no entendía lo que pasaba entre ambas. Rarity abandono la biblioteca, su amiga la necesitaba.

El atardecer estaba instalado en Ponyville, la afluencia de ponis en las calles había bajado considerablemente. Rarity galopo con rapidez por el camino que conducía a Sweet Apple Acres, no paso más de unos minutos para que pudiera ver a la yegua naranja caminando a muy baja velocidad. Estaba totalmente derrotada.

-Applejack…necesitamos hablar—Camino junto a ella—Lo que ocurrió hace un momento…

-Perdóname Rarity…-Suspiro al notar la presencia de su amiga-es solo que no puedo mentirme a mí misma.

-A que te refieres con eso querida?—

-No puedo olvidar lo que ocurrió—Applejack cerro sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza—no puedo olvidar lo que estoy sintiendo!

-Applejack tu…- Rarity sentía su corazón a punto de explotar.

-Si Rarity—Miro a la unicornio a los ojos—Lo que te dije anoche, era la honesta verdad.

Rarity quedo totalmente paralizada ante las palabras de su amiga. Applejack acababa de confesarle lo que ella creía que había surgido producto del alcohol. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, Parecía que Applejack le había dicho las palabras que más deseaba escuchar. Sentía como una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro. ¿Estaba feliz?, no podía ser posible…

-Ven conmigo!—

La unicornio utilizo su magia para arrastrar a Applejack hacia una especie de callejón que se encontraba cerca de ellas.

Applejack no entendía que estaba pasando con la unicornio, ¿Por qué la estaba arrastrando a un lugar tan solitario?

-Por todos los ponis! ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?—hablo molesta—solo debiste pedirme que viniera hasta aquí.

-¿Por qué Applejack?— interrumpió la queja de su amiga.

La agricultora alzo una ceja y la miro confundida.

-¿Por qué yo?—bajo la mirada intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Rarity…-Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

El corazón de Applejack comenzó a latir con fuerza. Rarity le estaba pidiendo una explicación acerca de sus sentimientos. Era lo mínimo que merecia.

-Realmente podría decir un millón de cosas que me hicieron escogerte a ti…pero creo que el "porque" más importante es…-Aclaro su garganta-Porque mi corazón nunca antes había latido como lo hace cuando estoy contigo.

-Applejack…-susurro su nombre intentando retener las lágrimas.

-Yo sé que tu no estas interesada en las yeguas…- cerro sus ojos—Sé que jamás podrías interesarte en una campesina como yo…Te juro que trate de ocultar mis sentimientos todo este tiempo, pero lo que ocurrió anoche…solo hizo que mis sentimientos volvieran. Te prometo que intentare reprimirlos una vez más… pero por favor, no…

La agricultora no pudo continuar, había sido callada por los suaves labios de Rarity sobre los suyos.


End file.
